Coming Home
by thguaklook
Summary: A one-shot of Jackson coming home to April. Post 13x16


**This is my first time writing fanfic. I am so upset at the lack of Japril scenes since 13x16! This one-shot is just how I would like to imagine the two of them at home since their return from Montana.**

Jackson couldn't wait to get off of work and go home to his girls. He had seen April a couples of times throughout the day, but they were both so busy they didn't have time to talk to each other. He missed her. Ever since their trip to Montana, he found himself missing April all of the time. Even if they were in separate rooms. They had spent the last year and a half apart- and arguing- and now that they had reconciled he just wanted to keep his arms wrapped around her and never let her go.

Jackson pulled up in the driveway and was smiling from ear to ear. He was so ready to see April and Harriet. When he opened the door, he saw April sitting on the couch reading a book.

April looked up and greeted Jackson. "Hey, you're home!"

Jackson put all of his stuff down on the bench next to the front door and made his way down the stairs and plopped down on the couch next to April. April leaned forward so Jackson could put him arm around her.

"I'm home." He said as he placed a sweet kiss on April's head. "Is Harriet asleep?"

"Yeah, I put her down about an hour ago. I know you wanted to see her when you got home but she was so tired and fussy..."

Jackson smiled, "Oh, I know. She gets that from her mom!"

"Hey!" April said as she playfully slapped him on his thigh.

April scooted even closer to Jackson and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you're home."

"I am too. I missed you today."

"You saw me this morning and around the ER." April said looking up to him.

"I know, but I didn't get to talk to you. It's not the same."

"Well lucky for you we both have tomorrow off! So you get to talk to me all you want to for the next twenty-four hours!"

Jackson laughed. "I know you are saying that as a joke, but that actually sounds perfect to me."

April missed Jackson more than she knew. Sure he had been a jerk to her during her pregnancy and over the past few months about the Minnick situation, but deep down she never stopped loving him. How could she? He is the father of her children and the love of her life. She never in a million years would have pictured that her life would have turned out like this. She was living with her ex-husband while they were raising their beautiful daughter together. Because of the Minnick drama, it was getting  
harder and harder for April to continue to live with Jackson. But she wanted to for Harriet. Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, Montana happened. The sex with Jackson was even more amazing than she remembered, but most importantly, she was thrilled to have her best friend back.

Jackson and April sat in silence for a few moments before April finally broke it.

"So, I logged onto Facebook for the first time in like, forever, this afternoon."

"Uh huh..." Jackson mumbled, not knowing where this was going.

"Do you remember Lauren Fields? She was in the same residents group that we were in at Mercy West before she transfered."

"Oh yeah, wasn't she the slutty one?"

April scoffed. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Well she and I are Facebook friends. Apparently she had a baby a couple of months ago and she recently posted a couple of photos of her baby. I don't want to sound mean, but her baby is not very cute!"

Jackson was surprised at what April, sweet April, had just said about that woman's baby!

"Well, they can't all be as cute as Harriet." Jackson said with a proud smile.

"Yeah, you're right. She's pretty perfect."

Jackson had a smirk on his face. That smirk that April loved and hated at the same time. Jackson was still as handsome as he was the first day April met him and he knew it. "That's because she takes after her..."

April cut him off before he could finish. "You better watch it!"

Jackson laughed. "If you would let me finish, I was trying to say that's because she takes after her beautiful mother! And maybe a little after her daddy."

April agreed with him."Her daddy is pretty cute"

Jackson frowned. "Cute?"

"What? Okay, her daddy is pretty sexy!" That made Jackson grin. He loved hearing April talk like that.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" April said seductively.

April kissed Jackson's cheek then made her way to his ear and whispered,"Why don't we go back to your...I mean our, bedroom and I'll show you just how _sexy_ I think he is!"

Jackson immediately stood up and scooped April up off the couch and carried her off to _their_ bedroom.

Yep...Jackson was definitely glad to be home.

 **Like I said, this is my first fanfic. Let me know what you all think! I'm not totally sure how this works yet, but hopefully I will be able to get and read your reviews. Thanks for reading- I hope you enjoy!**


End file.
